Ryu Ōdōtai
Background Information Ryu Odotai, Born to Xei Odotai and Hakura Himura, At the age of 3 he was kiddnapped by bandits from his home in the land of fire, For two years he held captive, Ryu was young but bright due to the fact he had to fend himself of the visicous bandits everyday, he knew his name but nothing of his origin, time passed and he could barely remember his parents, the situation frustrated Ryu and made him achive his KG for the first time, it all started when his left forearm started burning up and some kind of writings started showing up, that was his seal "The Dragon Seal" Ryu knew nothing about that and thought it was just something the Bandits gave him to eat, Ryu hid his markings and continued normally, right before Ryu 6th birthday he noticed something was werid, as if there were more and more bandits everday, he understood that something grand was about to happen and decided it would have been best for himself to hide from the danger that might have accured, Ryu hid himself inside one of the rice barrels the bandits kept for the winter, he knew they would'nt check in there because they just had a big haul from a near by village, As a few hours gone by Ryu's suspiciouns were spot on when a task force of Anbu black ops got inside the bandits hideout and eliminated each and one of them, it have seemed as if they were looking for something because one of them Cut the barrel Ryu was inside just above his hair line, seeing Ryu frightened he knew he had nothing to do with the bandits and was taken in, since then Ryu been living in Konohagakure, Training in the academy until the age of 12, and working in a local florist shop to pay for his bills and food. Personality & Behavior Ryu is a clam figure, never to be seen bothered by anything, as if he is greatfull he is still alive, yet being he was raised in a harsh evoirment for allmost 3 years he started to loath violence, yet if he is pushed to far he can even kill his fellow teamates or even captains if he is strong enough. although Ryu is always on edge, he is not easy to frighten. Appearance Picture above + Ryu has golden hues. Abilities Ryu has always been a stealthy figure, hiding from the bandits when they seeked thier toy wasnt an easy task for a child, which give him a survival insticts of an animal, Ryu is also skilled in the art of hand to hand combat, which he picked up from seeing the bandits fight amongst themselves ofcourse it was nothing like the shinobi Taejutsu techniques, it was enough to impress his academy teachers when time came. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.) Category:Characters